Life as a nanny
by kickshippers
Summary: Jack's Wife died and he haves four kids Lexi age 15,Leo age 13 and Olivia and Austin age 5. Jack needs a new nanny because all the nanny quit. Jack kids doesn't want any nanny's they only want there mom but what if one person can help it. Will the kids love the new nanny or still hate nanny's? Find out in life as a nanny
1. Chapter 1

Jack P.O.V.

I'm here at my wife's tomb with my four kids. Lexi who she is 15 and is the first daughter and my second son Leo who he is 13 .And 5 year old twins Olivia and Austin I'm 39 years old and every time I need a new nanny because they always quit I live in a mansion So I'm looking for a nanny for them

Lexi P.O.V.

Hi I'm Lexi and I'm 15 years old. Last year my mom died and my dad always looking for a nanny but we don't need a nanny I'm old enough to take care of my brothers and sister. But my dad doesn't want me to take care of my siblings so he would always hire a nanny but they quit because we pull pranks on them

"Kids!"My dad announced

"Yes"We said looking at him

"This was the 10th-10th! Nanny that quit"He said

"But dad I can take care of them"I said standing up

"No,I need to hire a nanny"He said

"Dad,I'm 15 almost 16 I can take of them please"I gave him my puppy eyes

"No,I'll hire a new nanny"And with that he left

"Lexi, I miss mommy"Olivia said ready to cry

"Don't worry Liv,I miss her too. All of us do"I picked her up

"I don't want a new nanny"Leo said

"I want my mommy here"Austin said

"We all want her here"I hugged everyone

Kim P.O.V.

Hi I'm Kimberly Ann Crawford and I'm 38 years old and working at a diner that I really don't like I can seriously quit

"Hey boss"I said

"Yea"He looked at me

"I quit"I said

"What?"He looked at me in disbelief

"I said I quit"I raised my voice I drop the apron and left the diner. I got home seeing Grace laying on the couch

"Hey, What happened to you?"Grace asked

"I quit the diner"I said

"Well do you want another job? You can't stay here eating chips forever"I chuckled

"Yea,I really love kids"I said yea it was true I really love kids I want my own family

"Well,If you love kids you should work for Jack Brewer kids"She said

"Jack Brewer?"I asked not knowing who's that guy

"Yea,he haves four kids Lexi who she's 15,Leo age 13,and two 5 years old twins Austin and Olivia"She smiled

"Why can't he watch them or his wife?"I asked yea he can watch them or his wife

"Um...Jack's wife died last year, And he works at a security office"She said

"Oh"I said

"Come on"She pulled my arm

"Why are you pulling my arm?"I asked

"Because the nanny of Jack kids quit and now he's looking for a nanny that take care of them and love their kids"I smiled

"Ok,I'll be there nanny How hard can that be"I said

"Yea there only four kids"She shrugged

Olivia P.O.V.

Hi I'm Olivia Ava Brewer and I'm 5 years old I have a twin name Austin Lucas Brewer. I miss my mommy she was so Kind we were really happy family but my daddy is hiring a new nanny I don't prank the nanny Like Leo,Lexi and Austin do I will always read my book that my mommy gave me before she died I like nannys but if they are kind I also want my daddy be happy My daddy hiring a new nanny Which I don't mind I love having a nanny some of them treat me kind

"Hi Austin"I waved at him

"Hi"He smiled back

"Do you think the new nanny will be nice?"I asked

"I don't care, I only want my mommy here"He said

"I want her too"I said crying a little

"Don't cry sissy"He said wiping my tear

"I only want my mommy"I said

Kim P.O.V.

Me and Grace walked into a room that a lot of women were sitting

"Are you sure we in the right place?"I asked

"Yes, Now let's fill out the form"I nodded and took our seat

After a few minutes of writing a older lady like her mid 40's walked in

"Kimberly Ann Crawford"She used my full name which I don't like it when they use my full name

"Coming"I got up and walked to her office and she started asking question

"Ok Kim, Do you love kids?"She asked

"Yes"I replied

"Ok next question, Why do you want to be the nanny of Jack Brewer kids?"She asked

"Because I love being around with kids and I will always treat them very well"

"Well Let me see your document and I.D"I gave her my I.D and my documents of my past life

"Well, you got the job"I smiled

"Thank you"I shook her hand

"Ok,Outside there is a limo waiting for you,So show him this piece of paper that says Hire and the driver will take you to Jack Brewer mansion"I nodded I left and walked up to Grace

"Did you got the job?"She asked and I heard whispering from the other lady's sitting

"Yes, I got the job!"The other lady's smile turn to frowns

"I wish I could be there but I have to go to work"She pouted

"It's ok, there's a limo outside waiting for me"She nodded and left

I walked to the limo and show him the hire paper that the lady said he nodded and I hopped in after a few minutes I was staring at a mansion I think I will love this place

 **Well you met Jack's kids**

 **Will Kim really love this place?**

 **R & R**


	2. The kids meet the nanny

Olivia P.O.V.

I was playing with my toys on the carpet when I see a lady standing in my house she's really pretty Is she my new nanny?

"Hi I'm Kim,Who are you?"She asked

"I'm Olivia"I smiled

"Nice too meet you Olivia"She bowed I giggled

"What you doing?"She asked

"I'm playing with my toys,That's my mommy"I pointed at her painting

"Well your mommy is very pretty"She smiled

"Yep"I got up

"Olivia"I heard my daddy said my name

"Yes, Daddy?"I asked

"Can I have a minute to talk to the nanny"He said

"Ok, Bye Kimmy"I said

"See ya Olivia"She smiled and I went to the kitchen

Kim P.O.V.

I met Olivia but didn't met the others

"You must be Kimber-"I cut him off

"Call me Kim"I said

"Ok, Kim"He smiled

"So where's are the others"I asked

"There upstairs"He said I was about to go upstairs

"Oh and Kim"I turned around

"Yea"

"There's a uniform in your room"

"Ok"I went upstairs I went to their bedroom I saw all of them doing their homework

"Hi"I said

"And you are?"The 15 year old girl asked annoyed

"I'm your new nanny"I smiled

"Oh...Great"The 13 year old said uninterested I hope the twin of Olivia is kind

"Hi I'm Austin"He reached out his hand and I shook his hand But it shocked me

"Hahaha"They all laugh

"Haha very funny"They still kept laughing

"I'm going downstairs"I said walking out of their room. I went downstairs seeing Olivia crying a little

"Olivia what's wrong?"I asked

"I miss my mommy"She kept crying

"Awe it's ok"I rubbed her back

"Do you want a cookie"I asked

"But we don't have any"She pouted

"No problem I make the best cookies ever"I smiled

"Really?"She asked

"Yes,come on I'll show you"I grabbed her hand and walked her to the kitchen

"Hello are you the new nanny?"A lady asked

"Yea, I'm Kim"I said

"I'm Gabriella"She replied

"I want my cookie"Olivia said

"Ok I'll bake it"She nodded

"Ok Gabriella you say if my cookies taste better"She nodded and sat next to Olivia

I started to bake the cookies

"Done"I said

"Yummy!"Olivia said grabbing one she took a bite

"It taste good"She said and Gabriella took a bite

"Kim you are a great cooker"She smiled

"Thank you"I said

"I'm gonna give these to your brothers and sister"Olivia nodded and I went upstairs to their bedrooms

"Hi guys"I smiled

"Hey"They all said

"I brought cookies"I said

"Really?"Austin asked

"Yea, Here Austin"I gave him a cookie

"Thank you"He smiled he took a step back and I look at him with curious then I knew Green goo was all over me

"Urgh!"I looked at them who was laughing I drop the cookies and ran into my room that Gabriella showed me and got into the shower

No one P.O.V.

The kids were still laughing

"That was awesome"Leo said

"Yea,Hey Austin did you get the rat in her shower?"Lexi asked

"Yea,so we are gonna hear her scream in 3...2….1"

"AHHH!"Kim screamed

"Cool"Leo said

Kim P.O.V.

"There's a rat in the shower"I said

"Um...Urgh"I Grab the rat tail. I open the window and throws it outside

"Urgh"I put on my uniform and went to the kitchen

"Hey, Were you screaming?"Gabriella asked

"yea"I started

"Why?"She asked

"Leo,Lexi and Austin put goo on me and then they put a rat in the shower"I said

"They did what!?"She yelled which Jack walked in

"Who did what?"Jack asked

"Well...Leo,Austin and Lexi put Goo on me then they put a rat in the shower"I said

"My kids did that"He said

"Yea"He went upstairs I looked at Olivia who was quietly following Jack

The three kids walked downstairs

"I'm sorry Kim"Austin said

"Yea We S-sorry"Lexi and Leo said too

"It's ok"I said hugging them

Later that night I was texting Grace

 _-How is it there_

 _Ok,I met Olivia she is really kind-_

 _-What about the rest?_

 _Well the other kids are difficult today they put goo on me then they put a rat in the shower-_

 _-ooh Well hang in there sister_

 _I will-_

 _-I gotta go to bed_

 _Yea, same here night Grace-_

-night Kim

I went to sleep

No one P.O.V.

Austin went to Kim's bedroom and put something on her neck so she will itch he left going to his toy car waiting for his plan

Kim woke up scratching her neck still have sleep

"She's coming"Austin whisper to himself She tripped over his toy car rolling down the stairs Austin Was shock in his mind was I killed my new nanny as Kim was on the floor Austin run downstairs checking if she was ok

"Kim...Kimmy"Austin shook her but no replied as his older siblings and his twin walked downstairs

"Austin what happened to Kim?"Leo asked

"She tripped, I killed her"He quietly said

"No,you didn't she fell"Lexi said as Jack walked downstairs seeing Kim laying down

"Kids, what happened to Kim?"Jack asked bending down checking on her

"I-I Put something on her neck and she tripped on my toy car"Austin said looking down

"Kim, Kimmy wake up please"Olivia said crying

"We need to take her to the hospital"Jack said picking her up

"You guys stay here"He left carrying Kim

"Guy's I think we took it to far"Leo said

"What if I-"Austin started

"No you didn't it was an accident"Leo said

Olivia was crying

"It's ok Liv, she will be ok"Lexi said

"Kimmy, Kimmy"Olivia said over and over again

"Shh...Olivia it's ok"Lexi rubbed her back

"Austin Killed Kimmy"Austin looked down

"I-I didn't mean it"Austin said tearing up a bit

"Guys, Kim will be ok"Leo said

"What if she doesn't?"Austin asked

"I don't know? But let's pray"Lexi said

"Ok"All of them said

 **Will Kim be ok?**

 **R & R**


	3. Are the kids telling Kim the truth?

Jack P.O.V.

I was in the hospital checking on Kim

"Doctor how's Kim?"I asked

"Well Kim is ok, She woke up"He said

"Can I see her?"I asked

"Sure she is in room 195"I nodded and went to her room

I open the door and walked in

"Hi"I said

"Hey, what happened?"She asked

"Well...you fell down the stairs"I replied

"How?"

"You tripped over Austin toy car"I said

"Oh"She said. "So when do I get out of here?"She asked

"Later on this day"I said

"Ok"

Later we came back from the house Olivia came running towards Kim

"Kimmy! Are you ok?"She asked running towards her

"Yea I'm ok just a little injure that's all"Kim said with a smile

"Ok"She smiled. I look around only seeing Leo asleep on the stairs, Austin sleeping on the couch and Lexi is still awake

"Hey Kim, we are so sorry that we prank we didn't mean it I guess having another nanny here that is a female made us sad that you were gonna replace my mom"Lexi said

"I will never replace your mom. I understand my mom was never around when I was growing up"She said

"What? Why?"She asked

"She abandoned me when I was just little than Olivia like 3 years old"

"Do you know how she looked like?"Lexi asked

"Well I only remember she love to sing she had an amazing voice. She also love to paint her nail red I really don't know how she looks like"

Kim P.O.V.

I was staring at something that my mom gave me before she abandoned me. It was my necklace but it wasn't an original necklace it was special it had a ruby on it with My name on it that it was cursive and I started to think of my mom was singing me to sleep

 _Flashback_

A 2 year old Kim was laying on her bed while her mom was singing a song to her

"Sing it again"Kim said

"Ok"She started singing again Never grow up by Taylor swift

 _Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

 _And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

 _Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

 _So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight_

 _To you, everything's funny_

 _You got nothing to regret_

 _I'd give all I have honey_

 _If you could stay like that_

 _Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

 _Just stay this little_

 _Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

 _It could stay this simple_

 _I won't let nobody hurt you_

 _Won't let no one break your heart_

 _No one will desert you_

 _Just try to never grow up_

 _Never grow up_

 _You're in the car on the way to the movies_

 _And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

 _At fourteen, there's just so much you can't do_

 _And you can't wait to move out_

 _Someday and call your own shots_

 _But don't make her drop you off around the block_

 _Remember that she's getting older too_

 _And don't lose the way that you dance around in your p.j.s getting ready for school_

 _Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

 _Just stay this little_

 _Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

 _It could stay this simple_

 _And no one's ever burned you_

 _Nothing's ever left you scarred_

 _And even though you want to_

 _Just try to never grow up_

 _Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

 _Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

 _Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

 _And all your little brother's favorite songs_

 _I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

 _So here I am in my new apartment_

 _In a big city, they just dropped me off_

 _It's so much colder than I thought it would be_

 _So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on_

 _Wish I'd never grown up_

 _I wish I'd never grown up_

 _Oh I don't wanna grow up_

 _Wish I'd never grown up_

 _Could still be little_

 _Oh I don't wanna grow up_

 _Wish I'd never grown up_

 _It could still be simple_

 _Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

 _Just stay this little_

 _Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

 _It could stay this simple_

 _I won't let nobody hurt you_

 _Won't let no one break your heart_

 _And even though you want to_

 _Please try to never grow up_

 _Don't you ever grow up_

 _Just never grow up_

 _"Now go to bed Kim"Her mom kissed her forehead and close the door_

 _End of flashback_

"Alright kids you need to go to bed"Jack said while picking up Austin

"Leo wake up"He said. Leo yawned

"I'm going to bed goodnight"Leo went up the stairs into his room

"Goodnight Kimmy"Olivia said going upstairs

"Why don't you search for your mom?"Lexi asked. "Well I don't know. I don't even know why she abandoned me"I said

"How did you find out that your mom abandoned you?"She asked

"Well...I'll tell you tomorrow right now we need some sleep"I said. She nodded

"Goodnight Kim, and we are so sorry that we been pranking you, you seem actually nice"She said. I smiled

I head towards my room. Close the door and change into my pjs I went to sleep thinking

Maybe the kids want to show that they really care and won't prank me but my other thought says that they only saying that to not get into trouble but are they saying the truth? Are they really saying they are really sorry?

 **Are the kids really sorry to Kim?**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **R & R**


	4. The plan and a puppy?

Kim P.O.V.

I woke up and got dressed and went down stairs

"Hey guys"I said

"Hi Kim"Austin said

"Hi Kim"Leo said

"Hey, breakfast is ready"I said

"Ok"They all said

Leo and Austin ran downstairs I woke up Olivia

"Hi Kimmy"She smiled

"Hey"I said

"I'm hungry"She said

"Well come on let's go eat"I said she nodded

Olivia P.O.V.

I wish Kimmy was my mommy she is so nice I am eating breakfast

"Hey Livy"Lexi said

"Hi Lexi"I said

"So what are you thinking?"She asks

"Well Kimmy is so nice I wish she is our mommy"I said

"Are you trying to pair up dad and Kim?"She asks

"Yea! Can you help me lexi?"I asked

"Sure i'll tell Austin and Leo"She said

"Cool. we need to plan everything"I said

"Yea, well see ya later Liv I need to go to school"She got up

"Bye Lexi"I said

I finish eating and went to school with Austin he is in my class so it's torture for me he always eat my lunch when i'm not looking and I only eat a cookie when I was waiting for him he came downstairs he was wearing a coat but it's warm it's 75 degrees it's not winter

"Um...Austin why are you wearing a coat?"I ask

"Shh...do you want to blow off my cover"He said I shook my head

"But why do you have a coat it's 75 degrees"I said

"I took 6 bags that is fill of candy and it's under my coat"I roll my eyes. "Now let's go to school before I get caught"He said leaving the house but he was stop by Kimmy

"Austin why are you wearing a coat?"She asks

"Um...uh...it's cold outside"He said

"It's 75 degrees out there. Are you hiding something in your coat?"She asks

"What"His voice went high. "No kimmy"He was about to leave but Kimmy got him

"Let's see what you have there"She opened his coat to reveal candy cover in a ziploc bags she took the 6 bags fill in candy and put in the couch

"Austin you should not have a lot of candy"she said

"Why? Candy is much sweeter than vegetables"He pouted just then Daddy walk downstairs

Jack P.O.V.

I walked downstairs seeing Austin in a coat but outside is warm I don't get why he is wearing a coat

"Hey Austin why are you wearing a coat?"I ask

"It's...freezing and you said I don't need to catch a cold"He said

"That is when is winter right now is like summer"I said then I notice some bags on the couch I went over there seeing 6 bags full of candy

"Who haves candy in these bags"I said and Austin hid behind Kim

"Austin...why would you bring so much candy?"I ask

"Because...it's healthy the dentist told me"He said

"Uh huh, and too much candy you will have a cavity"I said

"What!? No. I was gonna eat it all and give my sandwich to a classmate"He said

"Come on you two are gonna be late for school"I said

"Can at least bring one bag fill of candy?"He asks

"No. now come on you two need to go to school"I said leaving the house with the kids

Kim P.O.V.

After Jack left with the kids I went shopping after that I saw a homeless puppy it's a boy the puppy look at me scared but he sniff me and he cuddle he was whimpering he had a cut on his arm so I took it home and thought he needs a bath but then I remember today Jack works in his office he haves a mini office in the house I quietly open the door and the puppy bark

"What the heck? Did I just hear a dog? I'm going to see"Run Kim I ran the stairs but the dog kept barking so i hid the puppy under my shirt sorry puppy and Jack came out of his office and look at me don't turn around Kim I repeat don't turn around

"Kim did you hear a dog bark?"He asks

"No...I just got here"I said trying my best not to lie

"Um...ok I just heard a-"The puppy barked again and was tugging my shirt

"Kim are you ok? Your-"I cut him off

"I'm fine"The puppy barks again

"Did you just bark?"He asks

"Uh...it probably my stomach i'm hungry I guess"He nodded and returned to his office

"Phew"I took out the puppy and went to my room and look at the puppy what should I name him?

After a few hours the puppy took a bath and the kids came home they saw the puppy and they love to have a puppy

"Lexi let's go to my room and play"Olivia said to Lexi who just nodded

"Yea..come on Leo you said you can beat me in kung fu cop"Austin said and they all left

Austin P.O.V.

After we all enter in Olivia room we started planning out the plan

"Alright guys first mission is to make dad fall in love with Kim"Lexi said and we all nodded

Boy this is gonna be fun I want Kim as my mom but my question is will it work?

 **Will the plan of the kids work?**

 **What will Kim name the puppy?**

 **Please review**

 **A/N: Yesterday I went to the hospital no I'm not ill or something but My sister had a baby and my niece was born on christmas and the doctors told her that the baby was due around in** **January but she wanted to come out early she was born around 8:00 and we stayed there. My sister was suppose to come home today but she is still in the hospital because the baby skin is kinda yellowish so she might get out of the hospital tomorrow.**


	5. The plan work

Lexi P.O.V.

We plan everything out to get Kim and dad fall in love since Austin has his remote toy car and he put a tiny camera on the car I will control it while Kim with dad. The car will knock Kim on 'accident' then dad is gonna catch her

"Buddy"Austin said as he picked buddy up. Buddy barked

"ssh"Austin said he put buddy on his bed we kept the door open

"so when are we planning this?"Olivia asked

"around today"I said I look at the door to see dad passing by. "Guys, dad is outside"Austin put buddy under the bed and Olivia and I quickly hid the plans. Dad walked into the room

"Hey dad"I said calming

"hey, didn't you see a dog or heard a dog?"He asked

"No, not at all"we all lied he scanned us

"we swear daddy we didn't see or hear a dog"Olivia said innocently he nodded

"Hey dad, can Kim be our...oh I don't know our mom?"I asked the last part quietly

"What was the last part?"He asked

"Never mind it's a stupid question"He nodded and left it was actually a stupid thing to say

"alright let's get started"They all nodded

Jack P.O.V.

what was Lexi was gonna say? Something about Kim? I walked down to the kitchen finding something to eat I picked up an apple since all I was hungry for

"Um daddy"I look to See Olivia standing by the door

"What is it?"I asked

"can…"She looked at something

"What is it princess?"I asked

"um...can you help me with my m-math yea that was it"She said

"ok"She grabbed my arm dragging me to the living room she took her backpack and got her stuff out

"so what do you need help?"I asked

"This and this oh and this"She said taking all of her homework I chuckled

"I'll help but why do you have all this homework your in preschool and this is multiplication and division"I said

"well...you see daddy I-coming Lexi!"She ran upstairs I look at the papers already knowing who's homework is this is

"Leo!"I shouted he walked downstairs

"yea dad"He said

"When was these homeworks due?"I asked

"two weeks ago"He said simply

"Well you better being doing homework right now"he nodded

Lexi P.O.V.

I went into Kim's room

"Kim can you tell me on how you knew your mom abandoned you?"I asked

"Well I was three years old and I saw her taking me somewhere and she waved at me and of course being three years old I thought she was running errands and someone babysit me but after 6 hours of waiting she never came back and I thought something bad happened to her but I soon found she abandoned me later on I befriended a girl name Grace and we were best friends and we still are"she said. "And I befriended a boy but I forgot his name I kinda develop a small crush on him"I chuckle

"Did you two keep in touch?"I asked

"No, I actually forgot about him then I remembered him about now"She Said

"How did he looked like?"I asked

"He had shaggy brunette hair always makes anyone smile"she said with a smile

 **(A/N:if you guys didn't know who the shaggy brunette boy Kim befriended when she was little it's Jack when he was little he helped over the orphan house and that how they met but they forgot about each other over the years)**

"Why don't you search for your mom"I suggested

"Well I don't know where she is and I don't know why my mom abandoned me"She said

"Well we are gonna help you find her"She smiled she hugged me and I hugged her back

"You like a second mom to me"She smiled

"I will never replace your mom"she said

"I know she will never be replaced but I think she wants dad to move on"I said

"He will find a woman who will love him and take good care of you guys"she said

"ok"I said I went to Leo's room

"Ok, how do we plan this?"Austin asked I looked at Olivia who looked at Austin who looked at Leo and well he looked at no one

"Why do I have to plan everything out while you three sit on the couch watching T.V"Leo Complained

"Because…"Olivia thought of something Leo raised an eyebrow

"Fine I'll do it"I said

"yay!"Olivia cheered I'm kinda good with pairing people up I paired Leo with that new girl Emma we well I since the others watched T.V planned everything out I got Austin toy car with the camera so I can record everything I looked for Kim and dad they were talking about something I control the toy car and bumped into Kim she fell but before she hit the ground dad caught her they look into each other eyes I squealed _kiss already!_ They kept looking at each other they started leaning I jumped in excitement they kissed I record everything they pulled away. Dad scratched the back of his neck nervously while Kim bit her lower lip they did some awkward movements with their hands I put the car in reverse and grabbed it I left leaving the two lovebirds alone I went upstairs to show my siblings the footage

Jack P.O.V 

I can't believe I kissed my employee we looked at each other in shock

"um...uh…"I stuttered why is this so difficult

"I-I should go"she said unwrapping her arms from my neck and left I sat down thinking am I falling in love with Kim?

 _Sorry for not updating but there is problems with my friends but I'll promise I'll update_

 _RR_


End file.
